12 Facts about the 12 Weasley Brats
by InhIkka
Summary: The Weasley Brats, as they are called around Hogwarts, are the most popular kids in School... here are 12 facts you did not know about Rose, James, Fred, Hugo, Lily, Dominique and the rest of the Weasley Clan Chapter 12 : Albus Potter
1. Chapter 1: Rose Weasley

12 FACTS ABOUT ROSE WEASLEY

1

When the sorting hat shouts « GRYFFINDOR » she's a tiny bit disappointed because Al was sorted in Ravenclaw.

2

She knows she's the best in the year but doesn't show it, her Dad worn her about being « a little know it all », so she acts like she doesn't care (but she _does_ and she _is_ the best whatever Malfoy thinks)

3

She's daddy's little girl and knows how to tie him round her finger.

4

She's surrounded by boys because she hangs out only with her cousins and friends which is practically the Gryffindor team (she the only girl on it since Dom graduated)

5

She's had more detention than any girl in her year because of said boys (Dad is so proud of her)

6

She resents that James is a year older, because it means she'll get to be captain for only a year.

7

The first time she spoke to Scorpius it was on the field, he smirked and she looked down on him ; the chase was on.

8

Her relatives learn to leave her alone around that time of the month after she punched Fred and broke his nose for being overprotective.

9

Being caught snogging the hell out of Scorpius in the Transfiguration classroom by James isn't her proudest moment.

10

She never really got one with her cousin Lily (way too girly) until she finds her in an empty corridor crying and Rose learns how to smooth a heart ache.

11

She always had everything she ever wanted, because her dad always provided everything and it's a slap in the face when her roommate calls her a spoiled brat.( she admits she is. A little.)

12

To show her boyfriend she really loved him and didn't care what anyone thought of their relationship she walked to the Ravenclaw table and kissed Scorpius in front of all the students, teachers and parents who had come to see the Quidditch final (including their dads who had to be taken to the infirmary after one chocked on his salad and the other one went crazy and kept repeating _it's my all fault, all my fault, Why do I keep tempting fate like that? I guess Trelawney wasn't a fraus after all, all my fault..._)

* * *

**A/N Ok I edited this chapter because there were some small things that bugged me! (Like Scorpius in Slytherin while I decided finally to put him in Ravenclaw. So there I hope you like it better that way! (And I fixed the title )**

**Review people, review... ;D**


	2. Chapter 2 : James Potter

_EDIT AS OF 11/05/08_

_Again an edit was necessary because of all the confusion about Scorpius, I had forgotten that I mentioned him here!_

_So Scorpius is in Ravenclaw, mainly because he asked the sorting hat not to be in Slytherin, him being a Malfoy and all, life can't be easy for him (until Rosie comes along and... yeah well) and yes he is known as the Ravenclaw git in the Weasley family._

_Sorry about the confusion! Hope you enjoy the few changes I made by the way!_

12 FACTS ABOUT JAMES POTTER

1

He's determined to make his own mark in his world and it irritates him that when people only see in him his father's son but being mummy's boy doesn't thrill him either, and she's still calls him Jamie _on purpose_! (his mum is evil)

2

People still make fun of the Witch Weekly issue where a photographer managed to get a shot of a five year old him hitting a tree after losing control of his toy broom.

3

He never had a problem with Rose hanging out with his gang until she started to grow breasts and he had to punch every guy who looked at her twice.

4

He and Fred have set a new record : fastest detention ever. (on their first Hogwarts Train trip they set fire, accidentally of course , to the prefect compartment.)

6

He's a damn good captain (unlike his dad) and nothing counts more than the proud look on his parents when he wins every single match.

7

He can be a prat sometimes but that doesn't stop him being a charming young man when he wants (being the boy who lived's son helps too.)

8

He made it his duty to protect his cousins from boys, and it nearly gave him a heart attack when he caught his little cousin snogging that Ravenclaw git.

9

Ravenclaw git who by the way, got threatened by every single Weasley(especially James who is rather proud of the frightening remarks he came up with, after all who has a dark wizard defeating father, a half werewolf uncle and another one at the head of a dragon army?) until Rose decided to hex them all to hell and back.

10

James had come to terms that Al is the brains of the family (so what if Al is a little geeky ? James made it his duty to protect him from bullies and no one except him and Fred have a right to tease him)

11

He is , surprisingly, rather shy with the ladies and nothing is more embarrassing than to go ask his sister for advice (especially when she makes fun of him for two whole months, you'd think she'd get tired of it)

12

When Rosie gets married (to the Ravenclaw git ! he is scandalized), so many years later, he pretends that he approved all along, because after all, he loves that wild cousin of his.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god Thank you so much for the reviews! I never thought there would such a feedback! Yeah and thank you Jamila77 for pointing out my mistake : the title is supposed to say 12 FACTS not 13! (I wanted to make 13 at first than changed my mind and forgot to correct that one, sorry!)**

**Anyway this is James, which I found harder to do since I don't have a clear image of him in my head. Anyway tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Dominique Weasley

12 FACTS ABOUT DOMINIQUE WEASLEY

1

She realized very young that she was never going to be as pretty as her sister so she cut her hair, dressed like a boy and used more swearwords than uncle Ron

2

She threatened the sorting hat and got in a heated argument when he wanted to sort her into Hufflepuff ; she got her way in the end and slept in Gryffindor that night.

3

She is scary which means she's the only Weasley woman who escaped the Weasley boys' protection plan.

4

She's one of the most vicious beater Howgarts has ever seen and she wins every match ; whatever it takes.

5

She changes her boyfriend nearly every week.

6

She hexes anyone who's got a problem with that.

7

She thinks she is always right until her mum stares at her and she's doubting her whole existence but then again, Fleur Delacour was the only person who's ever had some sort of control over her.

8

Surprisingly she gets on really well with Victoire, not so much with Louis who's a arrogant big headed idiot in her opinion (she loves him anyway)

9

_« Putain, fait chier_ » became a regular phrase at breakfast at the Gryffindor table.

10

When she found out her cousins Fred and James were scared of leaving for Hogwarts, she sat them down and taught them to what it means to be a man.

11

After Hogwarts she declared she wanted to see the world ; she disappeared for three years, and the only news from her were a few letters now and then.

12

She ends up being a activist for wizards rights and travels her whole life being, what her cousins said was enormously ironic given her Hogwarts days, a saint.

* * *

**A/N**: Again thank you for the feedback! Here is Dom, I hoped you liked it. I wanted her to be very different from Victoire, a tom boy rebel so to say , who once the awkward teenage years calms down and "finds herself" in Peru or something like that!

_"Putain fait chier" _is french for something like Fuck that sucks.


	4. Chapter 4 : Fred Weasley

12 FACTS ABOUT FRED WEASLEY

1

With chocolate brown eyes, dark skin and dreadlocks, Fred II looks nothing like his uncle, but that doesn't stop his dad to treat him more like a brother than a son.

2

Fred wishes he wasn't name Fred ; not that he doesn't like being called after his uncle but every time he sees his name on the Hogwarts battle memorial stone he can't help but shiver.

3

As babies,he and James were always thrown together at family reunions, it wasn't surprising that they were best friends all the way through Hogwarts.

4

Fred, Rose and James were the Gryffindor chasers, and because they had been playing together their whole life, they were as Fred liked to put it , the most « bloody brilliant » chasers Hogwarts had ever seen.

5

People expected a lot from Fred, and he was more than happy to fulfill the part where he had to live up to his name.

6

His dad is one of the richest man in England, but Fred doesn't get one bit of it until he has proven himself, which means that after Hogwarts he is forced to live in the smallest and smelliest flat with James and his other best friend, Leo.

7

It bothers him that he's grandma's favorite grandson although no one says it out loud and everyone indulges her because after all his name _is_ Fred bloody Weasley.

8

He is the spawn of one of the legendary Wealsey twins , James is the grandson of one of the legendary marauders ; it's perfectly normal that the map should go to them.

9

Unfortunately Mum and aunt Ginny do not think so, really they were _forced_ to take desperate measures (aka break into Harry Potter's office, steal the map and blackmailing Teddy into showing them how it works)

10

In their « popular trio » ,James is the arrogant part, Leo the muggleborn who is known to say inappropriate things at inappropriate times and he is the brilliant genius (somehow James thinks it's the other way around)

11

He thinks it's rather creepy that when he looks at a photograph of Fred and George, he doesn't know which one is his dad.

12

Roxanne is funny, pretty , a little evil he must admit and the best sister he could ever ask for.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, school's been crazy! Again thank you for the reviews I can't believe it! **

**So yeah, here is Fred. I think he is a nice guy,likes to make a little trouble around Hogwarts with his cousin; the only thing that bothers him is his name because people tend to treat him like he's a reincarnation of his uncle ( aka Molly does spoil him and always gets teary eyed when he's around)**

**Anyway I'm babbling, what do you think? bad? good? who should I do next Al or Lucy?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Lucy Weasley

12 FACTS ABOUT LUCY WEASLEY

1

Every Christmas, when the whole family gets together, Lucy watches her cousins, uncles and aunts thinking she's the only sane person in the room.(she probably is)

2

Over the years, Lucy has perfected the art of raising one eyebrow, shrugging with an i'm-not-impressed look.

3

She has a great drawling voice, one that she uses only make sarcastic comments.

4

She has no patience, not for her old-fashioned parents, her little sister who's so naive, not for her classmates who are dumb, not for boys who think they actually have a chance ; sometimes she wonders how come people love her anyway.

5

Transfiguration is her favorite subject, and she's already wondering what her animagus form will look like.

6

She's dark headed, tall, blue eyed, wears glasses and is a sarcastic depressed teenage girl whereas Molly is small, has frizzy red hair, freckles and is acute lovable child, Lucy asks herself is she was adopted (she knows she wasn't though because she has Daddy's eyes)

7

She and Dom were never great friends when they were little, but as they got older they became closer and found they had a lot of things in common (such hating the world and being sooo misunderstood).

8

When an 11 year old Louis found her kissing Luke Goldstein in the library and Louis threatened to hex the fifth year student if he didn't _treat her right_ she didn't know if she should hit him or hug him.

9

She doesn't talk much to her dad, and she knows he is rather boring but she is fiercely protective of him.

10

She and Dom can't help rolling their eyes every time they hear their mums sigh and say « they are such difficult teenagers, what are we going to do with them ? »

11

Lucy loves her sister because even after so many fights where Lucy slams the door at Molly's face, Molly still thinks her sister's _cool_.

12

She complained about Hogwarts for years but on her graduation day she doesn't want to leave anymore, after all it's a big and scary world out there.

* * *

**A/N : Yeah I LIKE Lucy (unlike perce hum hum) I think she's cool (too cool to have perce as a dad hum hum)**

**Molly...not so much**

**Still I hoped you liked it! you all wanted Lucy so I hope I haven't disappointed you!**

**In my head, as kids Dom and Lucy didn't get along, Dom being a tomboy rolling in the dirt while Lucy preferred to stay clean and read books. But at Hogwarts they became friends, because for both of them the teens years weren't easy (aah hormones how I despise you) Anyway they bonded and TADAA friends!**

**Humm too much babbling, so who do you want next??**


	6. Chapter 6 : Hugo Weasley

12 FACTS ABOUT HUGO WEASLEY

1

He and Lily were born on the exact same day, although he is 14 hours older then her ( a fact that he likes to point out regularly).

2

He is the first Weasley (if you don't count Al Potter) not to be sorted into Gryffindor, he joined his cousin in Ravenclaw.

3

He is rather proud of that, because he never wanted to be just another Wealsey ; of course after him the Weasley/Gryffindor charm kind of broke.

4

He is brilliant in Transfiguration, Charm or Defense against the Dark Arts, terrible in History of Magic or Astronomy and for that he has one explanation : _I'm a lazy genius._

5

He is very tall, nearly reaching his dad and has brown hair that curls so much it looks like an afro, ladies love him.(Somehow he hears lily snort every time he says that)

6

He and Rose love having arguments where each uses important words (heard from mum) mixed with terrible swearwords (from dad) just to make both of their parents wince.

7

Believe it or not,his parents' love/hate story gets old, especially when he knows they argue just for the fun of it.

8

Lily Potter is his best friend,although she was sorted in Hufflpuff ,after all they stuck together because they were always left out from the Al, James, Rose and Fred group (he learn to hate the words _you'll play when you're older_ )

9

He idolizes his father, but it's with his mum that he's able to really connect.

10

He's the first one to accept Scorpius, after all the bloke is a fellow Ravenclaw and is more than able to handle his hot-tempered-irrational-thinking sister.

11

People often believe him to be an idiot when they first meet ; boy how he loves to prove them wrong the moment he opens his mouth (so what if he's arrogant ? James is too !)

12

When he was little, his dad once joked that he was too smart for his own good and would finish Minister of Magic,but really his dad should know better then to make predictions like this... they always seem to come true!

* * *

**A/N God it's been so long! I'm sorry! Anyway I give you Hugo! Believe it or not, he's always been a favourite of mine! And I like his name although it's not very popular... I like that _R_on and _H_ermione named their children _R_ose and _H_ugo... See??**

**Anyway I think he's a real genius but hates learning or studying wich means that he's bad at subjects where you have to learn (Potion, history of magic...) but good at subject where you can really a lot more on skill.**

**But has zero social skills! He is either arrogant or awkward, or too shy (with girls, because despite what he thinks ladies are not swooning at his feet. Poor guy does live in a world of illusions) **

**So what did you think??**


	7. Chapter 7 : Lily Potter

12 FACTS ABOUT LILY POTTER

1

She thinks her brothers are heroes until she gets to go to Hogwarts and decides they are just dickheads.

2

When she sits at the Hufflpuff table after her sorting she sees every single student staring at her as if they couldn't quite believe it, and whispering _We've got a Potter ! We've got a Potter !_(She feels strangely at home)

3

The truth is she was always always jealous of Rose : her cousin was always included in her brother's games, she always had to watch from afar (Thank god for Hugo).

4

Unlike her brothers she handles all of the attention pretty well, and she likes being famous (this has caused many stern lectures from her mum).

5

She starts Hogwarts first student magazine, centered around gossip, new couples and the lives of the Wizarding World's Famous teenagers (she's one of them so she knows what she's talking about)

6

Teachers weren't too pleased with the magazine and while everybody knew she was the editor, no one could quite prove it.

7

If her cousins first laugh at her magazine project they soon stop because they realized it gave her quite a power over the Hogwarts population (this turned out to be pretty useful, you don't want to get on Lily Potter's bad side).

8

She finally entered the Hufflpuff quidditch team as seeker in her fourth year and it made the matches against Gryffindors so interesting (Although most Weasleys were on the Gryffindor team, Uncle Ron always cheered extra for her which made him her favourite uncle)

9

When her boyfriend of six month dumps her, it's Rose (of all people !) that finds her and cheers her up (Rose knows what's she talking about with all the shit she gets from being with the Ravenclaw git).

10

Their relationship improves after that, after at the age of 17 and 15 Rose is no longer the tomboy slut and Lily learned not to be such a snobbish bitch (their words).

11

To the wizarding world, Harry Potter is a hero, to her he's the sweetest dad that has no idea how to handle a hormone-raging teenager daughter (people find it very funny that the Boy who lived is scared of his daughter. A little.)

12

She becomes a reporter, and when she takes over the retiring Rita Skeeter her parents shake their head at the very surprising turn of events (destiny quite made a number of us, says her uncle Ron)

* * *

**A/N : Ok I confessed at first I didn't like Lily... I don't know way maybe because I was so in love with the idea of Rose! Anyway I got used to her and I like her now. I see her as a kind of prom queen, with her little clique of popular girlfriends, quite bitchy with people she doesn't like... But she grows out of it, and while she gets Rita Skeeter's job, she's nothing like her! (maybe a little. Lily loves gossip) And she is in Hufflepuff and pround of it! (Hufflepuff are quite happy since she brings a little bit of glory with her)**

**So what did you think? Who next?**


	8. Chapter 8 : Victoire Weasley

12 FACTS ABOUT VICTOIRE WEASLEY

1

The one thing to know is about Victoire Weasley is that she has inherited her mother's temper, the second that Teddy Lupin will always always be her best friend.

2

When her family comes home from the memorial service, grandma Molly doesn't sob, aunt Andromeda doesn't cry, Uncle George doesn't run away and Harry Potter is just uncle Harry because it's her birthday and there's a party to have, presents to give out and a song to be sang to a very special girl.

3

Vic loves being the oldest, she gets to boss every cousin around until annoying Teddy comes around and threatens her whole authority !(which is why she wants him only for herself)

4

When she gets introduced to people, they don't notice that she's quite pretty but they see the mud on her face, the ripped up flower dress and the messed up hair (and a chuckling blue haired boy hiding behind the corner)

5

When she's ten, she has her first crush on Teddy Lupin (he's nice and tall and goes to Hogwarts which is totally cool), but Teddy doesn't write very often so she decides to hate him again……. Until the next vacation at least.

6

Victoire is very good at keeping secrets even though everybody comes to her for advice and pores out their secrets (she never ever rats someone out) so it's no surprise that her crush on Teddy is very well hidden.

7

Vic is the first Weasley of the new generation to go to Hogwarts and she's sure she heard the hat groan when she said there were at least 8 more to come.

8

Her long list of boyfriend doesn't change anything about her crush (or is it obsession by now ?)

9

When Vic is in her first year, she hasn't got a lot of schoolmates because the baby boom isn't quite there yet which makes friendship with other houses so much easier.

10

She's really overprotective of her cousins but as Head Girl, she has absolutely no problem handing out the fastest detention ever given (to James and Fred, who else ?)

11

When Vic turns 16, she lets out the one secret she never told anyone to Dom, who immediately sets out to Get-Over-Teddy-Lupin mission.

12

It's Teddy's last year, they're at their last Hogwarts party, she's pretty drunk, he's saying he's going to miss her, to hell to her deepest secret and her so called Get-Over-Teddy-Lupin mission. She kisses him.(And from there on things go on pretty well..)

* * *

**A/N: I know I know it's been sooo long! But in my defense I had a lot of exams... no worries now it's vacation time!**

**I love VictoirexTeddy I think it's the cutest thing ever. Review and get a cookie. Or an icecream depending if the sun is shining where you are. :D**


	9. Chapter 9 : Roxanne Weasley

12 FACTS ABOUT ROXANNE WEASLEY

1

Roxanne takes up every challenge thrown at her, and that's why she ended up in Slytherin ( James should have never dared her too, so it's his fault . Kind of.)

2

Every single Weasley in England and abroad was scandalized, but by then Hugo had already broken the Weasley-Gryffindor tradition, and after two weeks everybody was saying " What else is new?"

3

People often say she's a bitch, but she's just honest and has a large mouth.(Or so she thinks)

4

She acts tough, but she loves when her seventeen year old brother and her cousin defend her from boys .

5

Roxanne admits being manipulative and she has a rather bad habit of trying to fix up people together (Her evil plans are famous within the Weasley clan)

6

She claims that Teddy and Victoire was her idea (she was 6 when they got together; her earliest victory); so was Rose and Scorpius.

7

Roxanne loves being a Slytherin, being that feared by the rest of the Hogwarts population that you're going to turn into a dark lord gives a sweet kind of power.

8

Although she 6 years younger than her brother Fred they get really well along, James is the one she challenges the more, and Dom is her confident, Lily the one to go shopping with and with Rose trains her to become a better chaser.

9

Her relationship with her mother has always been a rocky one, and her father claims he'll go deaf with their who-can-scream-the-loudest contests (he doesn't have any ear to spare he says)

10

She's never been bothered of the way her father was with Fred, even if it made her feel like an only child, and wish more than anything that Uncle Fred was alive.

11

She has a wonderful voice, and at 16 she drops out of Hogwarts (she was getting tired of it anyway) and runs off to the US to live her dream.(She comes back 4 months later saying her dream is now to be a dentist)

12

Surprisingly she's the one who takes over Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, not because she's a good prankster but because she's a natural business woman and knows perfectly how to manage one of Britain's wealthiest companies.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah vacation is nearly over, I'm depressed... Anyway here is Roxanne Weasley who is three years younger than Lily and Hugo! I hope you like her, I put her in Slytherin because I thought it would really suit her; She's always trying to manipulate people but it nearly never works **

**Also I thought it would be nice to have a Weasley in it. In my opinion after the war the Wealsey were like really liked in the wizard society (apart of ex deatheater, pureblood families and malefoys ) and when a Weasley was sorted in Slytherin people began to say that maybe that house wasn't so bad (or that Roxanne was evil) **

**Waouh long explanation totally random! Anyway review (and I'm out of cookies by the way sorry)**


	10. Chapter 10 : Louis Weasley

12 FACTS ABOUT LOUIS WEASLEY

1

Louis is completely mummy's boy.

2

The hat shouts Gryffindor after a few seconds, a fact he's particularly proud of.

3

He never really fit in with James and Fred, but that doesn't stop them from coming to him for advice.

4

Louis has made it his duty to protect his bigger sisters from boys (They laugh, tell him he's cute and dismiss him quickly but then, they're not the ones who have to listen to every boy fantasize about them.

5

He is not a man-whore he's just exploring his options.

6

He might be a tad arrogant but deep down he does think he's kind of useless and it's so hard to live up to his dad, his mum and his two wild sisters.

7

He is always in the middle of their cat-like savage fights, always forced to pick a side (clever beautiful Vic or wild pretty Dom) and remembers the time they used to fight about who gets to play with his hair.

8

He's rubbish at quidditch but instead of being ashamed of it, he laughs it off.

9

He's good at that, snorting and shaking his head at the things he doesn't understand.

10

His years at Hogwarts are the best, he's very popular for the notorious parties he's thrown in the Gryffindor common room (being very handsome helps)

11

But real life hits him hard outside Hogwarts and he learns the hard way being a confident idiot does not get you everywhere (almost though, because he is charming, he is a _Weasley_, people always forgive him)

12

He ends up in the ministry, and he realizes that maybe things are not as different then when he was at Hogwarts (he's not sure he still wants to be King though).

* * *

**A/N:I know, I know it's been forever and I'm sorry. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, you are great!**

**Now here's Louis. He was particulary hard to do because I had no idea who is was, but there more I thought about him... I think he's been doted on all his life by him mother, his sisters who love him, see him as their baby brother and tolerate everything stupidity he does. Now when he's at Hogwarts, he's very popular and he's an arrogant toerag. But then real life teaches him a bit and when he's at his new job, he becomes immediatly very popular again, but he's a bit sick of being the same guy. He's changed and all grown up!!**

**Waouh I spent quite some time explaining what I thought! Now if came this far, might as well review..... ;D**


	11. Chapter 11 : Molly Weasley

12 FACTS ABOUT MOLLY WEASLEY

1

She's the youngest Weasley, and everybody's baby, which is as much annoying as it is useful.

2

She's very shy so it's hard to be more than just another Weasley, especially since all her cousins are loud, funny, popular and there's nothing she can do that they haven't already done themselves.

3

She's one of the only Weasley grandchildren to have the trademark ginger hair; it's big, curly and so_ orange._

4

When she's at home with her family she's bubbly and always smiles, but at Hogwarts she feels lost and lonely.

5

As she grows up she gets more and more confidant and finally finds her place in Gryffindor.

6

Molly is _nice_; that's how everybody describes her.

7

She seldom shouts or sulks but that's because with a sister like Lucy, she thinks there's enough arguing the house.

8

The few times she does loose her temper, she gets all red in the face, her ginger hair is even puffier, she puts her hand on her hips and she looks exactly like her grandmother.

9

She realizes there's a life outside her family's influence; after Hogwarts she can finally be herself, and suddenly she's doing things she never dreamed of before.

10

Lucy often hates her for sucking up to their parents but in Molly's opinion, Lucy's an idiot; as long as Mom and Dad believe she never does anything wrong, they give her so much more freedom than Lucy ever had, because Lucy always had to rub her bad ways in her parent's nose.

10

She meets her first boyfriend at 19, and she knows he'll be hers forever.

11

She becomes a nurse, and although it's not as glamorous as being an auror (like Hugo), a reporter (like Lily), a quidditch player (like James),or a lawyer (like Albus), somebody's got to do it, and she knows she's just the one for it.

12

Her cousins always worried that people would take advantage of her because she was too nice, but that's exactly why people loved her, and that was how she stood out, even in the Weasley family.

* * *

**AN:Long time no see! I am sorry but life kind of got in the way; I just thought I had to finish this fic, so expect the last one (albus) soon!**


	12. Chapter 12 : Albus Potter

12 FACTS ABOUT ALBUS POTTER

1

He doesn't think he looks like his father that much and if he hears it one more time, he'll punch someone.

2

He's very curious, he likes to get to the bottom of things which lead to many experimentations with James which usually ended with an explosion and no supper.

3

He's only a year younger than James, and although he can't fly to save his life, was sorted in Ravenclaw and made a prefect, they get along perfectly (the explosions don't stop.)

4

He thinks Rose swears too much, drinks too much and has an unnatural love for quidditch yet he loves hanging out with her and he introduces her to Scorpius.

5

He honestly doesn't understand how Scorpius and Rose believe their bickering is fooling anyone.

6

He often goes along with James and Freddy with their pranks but he's smart enough not to get caught.

7

He hates, absolutely hates the whispering, the wide eyes and sharp intake of breath he gets every time he introduces himself, yet in history class, when the spend the whole year discussing the Voldermort War, he can't help but be proud of his dad.

8

He's fascinated by muggle things, he owns a Wii, will inherit his grandfather plug collection and isn't half bad with the old guitar he saved from the trash.

9

Unlike James and Rose who don't care about grades and get good ones anyway, or Hugo who's a freaking genius but won't lift a finger, he has to work for his grades.

10

He's got slightly more game than James in the ladies department, because chicks love the misunderstood poet vibe he has going on.

11

He's often in the middle of Rose and Scorpius heated arguments, and sometimes he thinks that if he taped them and made a movie out of it, he would make a _fortune_.

12

After Hogwarts, being a Potter is as much a blessing as a curse, and being more than a famous name is a battle he'll fight all his life.

* * *

**A/N: Finished! I'm quite happy with this, I wanted to do Al forever ago, but I also wanted to finish with him.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, I certainly enjoyed your reviews!!**


End file.
